Saturday Morning
by Shay59317
Summary: Elena's breakfast in bed surprise gone wrong. What's got Jeremy feeling so devious? Why does Caroline look so horrified? Read and review, please.
1. Mischief

**Saturday Morning**

Elena woke up comfortably with a strong arm wrapped snuggly around her waist, pressing her up against the hard plains of her lover's abdomen as he slept. The cool fabric of the sheets caressed her skin invitingly as she regretfully left the warm cocoon of his embrace.

She slipped on a pair of her panties from where she'd discarded it on the floor the night before during a haze of passion and desire, and snatched Damon's black button up off the end of the bed, silently pulling it on where the silky fabric rested mid-thigh. Checking for confirmation to see if he was still asleep, she glided to the door and shut it behind her, making sure not to make even a whisper of noise.

Elena didn't need human food, nor did Damon, because they were both blood drinking, immortal, vampires. But Stefan had been showing Elena how to prepare simple dishes in the kitchen per her request since she was absolutely hopeless at it. Now that Elena had learned a few lessons from Stefan, her culinary skills have improved greatly and is doing better with each passing session, so she wanted to surprise Damon with a good breakfast on this early Saturday morning.

Much to Elena's annoyance, a couple of the stairs creaked on her way down, raising the possibility of one of the occupants of the large household awakening. Rolling her eyes in annoyance, Elena flashed to the kitchen in a blur, deciding to put her vampire speed to good use to quickly and soundlessly go the rest of the way to her destination.

Elena got out the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes and began to create the mixture that would become the batter of her recipe; adding the flour, sugar, baking soda, salt, etcetera. Once the wet and dry ingredients were thoroughly mixed, Elena turned on the stove and set to work on cooking her pancakes to golden perfection. While waiting for the pancakes to cook, she turned on the radio and hummed along to each of the songs she knew as she waited.

Suddenly, Elena froze. She could hear footsteps from upstairs and prayed that Damon wouldn't be coming down to see her before she could deliver her surprise. Luckily the noise soon settled, so she assumed it was only one of the other residents that stayed at the Salvatore's home using one of the many upstairs bathrooms. Upon this realization, Elena relaxed and turned up the volume when a favorite of hers began to play.

Too absorbed in flipping the pancakes, and the sound of her favorite song booming through the radio in the kitchen, Elena failed to acknowledge the presence that watched her with unconcealed amusement from the sidelines.

"You're making pancakes? And a fire hasn't been started yet? Shocker…" A female with a voice that was nearly identical to her own spoke. She only continued to get louder as she neared Elena and the feigned shock was emphasized even more as she grew closer.

Not bothering to turn around, Elena replied with a roll of her eyes, "What do you want, Katherine?"

"I heard you sneaking down here, and I wanted to know why." Katherine said curiously from beside Elena with her arms crossed across her chest. A red, silk, robe was wrapped tightly around her otherwise bare body, and she tapped her foot impatiently as she awaited Elena's answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Elena questioned back with a _duh_ laced within her tone and flipped one of the pancakes expertly through the air for emphasis. She could feel the glare that Katherine sent her in response and couldn't prevent the grin of satisfaction from crawling across her face.

Before Elena could register what happened, she found herself choking on a cloud of puffy white as something hit her in the back of the head. Peals of laughter escaped the elder doppelganger as she removed her whitened hand out of the container of flour that soon lay forgotten on the counter. The younger doppelganger looked absolutely ridiculous with her head swallowed by the thick cloud of flour that continuously swirled around her face. It looked as if Elena was wearing one of those old fashioned powdered wigs.

"Katherine!" Elena yelled, her focus on the stove was completely forgotten as she retaliated by sticking her own fist into the flour to get a nice handful. And then Elena unceremoniously chucked the large clump of flour into the once shiny and clean curls at the right side of Katherine's head. Katherine stopped laughing immediately and narrowed her eyes menacingly at Elena in a glare that was colder than the Arctic Ocean.

" _You. Got. Flour. In. My. Hair_." The elder vampire spat lowly with barely controlled rage, pausing after each word for emphasis. As much as Katherine liked fooling around, she didn't always like it when someone reflected her own twisted game back at her in retaliation. She preferred something new, something different, to keep the game interesting.

"Only after you did the same to mine." Elena lashed back with a scowl marring her features. Katherine let out a low growl and prepared to lunge at the baby vampire when a pair of muscled arms wrapped around her waist.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Elena heard Stefan's masculine voice ask as he pressed Katherine tightly to him, ignoring the copious amounts of flour in his lover's hair.

"Just a small disagreement, nothing to worry about Stefan." Elena said calmly.

"She got _flour_ in my hair. Do you have _any idea_ how hard that stuff is to get out?!" Katherine told him outraged. Elena's nails bit into her palms as she fought to contain her anger. The elder vampire had started this after all, and she wasn't the only one who had the powdery substance in her hair. Stefan gave Elena a friendly smile, biting his lip to keep in his laughter, and playfully rolled his eyes in her direction at his girlfriend's antics. He leaned down to whisper into Katherine's ear in an effort to calm her.

"I'll gladly join you in washing all of that flour out of your hair, Ms. Pierce." Stefan promised her sweetly in hopes to get her off of Elena's back. Katherine twisted in the circle of his arms until she was face to face with him, and her head tilted up toward his own to look into his piercing green eyes.

Katherine seemed to contemplate his tempting proposal for a second before nodding and replying saucily, "Then I think we need to get a head start on that, shall we?"

Katherine was smirking as she crashed her lips to Stefan's as a wave of heat and passion overwhelmed her senses, leaving a series of kisses and nips that left their lips swollen and them both breathless. It wasn't long after that that Elena could see them rush up the stairs in a flurry of movement, and heard the sound of a shower running only moments after. Elena smirked in the direction of the fleeing couple; those two were insatiable. Although, in truth, she couldn't say a thing. Damon and her were, and still are, the same way.

Elena's satisfied smirk dropped instantly when she smelled something burning.

 _The pancakes!_ Elena thought, and turned around to see smoke rising from the stove and saw the pancakes that, now, more closely resembled tar colored hockey pucks. At the sight of her failure, Elena pouted. Why did Katherine have to distract her? Sighing, she scooped up more batter into the ladle and started the next batch of pancakes.

Elena kept a watchful eye on the food to keep it from burning once again. She wasn't going to let anyone else distract her from her task.

Although, in the middle of flipping a pancake into the air, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her and pressed her into the counter. Warm breath washed over her ear which prompted a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Pancakes? Hmm… Nice hair by the way. There must've been one hell of a fight. I'm sad to have missed it." He teased her with a taunting smirk in place. Elena rolled her eyes as she thought about the encounter with Katherine only minutes before, and turned to place an affectionate kiss right below his ear where his jaw connected to his neck.

"Sorry if we woke you." She responded distractedly. She was disappointed that she was caught before he could get his surprise, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from finishing.

Not liking the fact that she was distracted by something other than him, Damon began running the tip of his nose across her jaw toward the sensitive patch of skin behind her ear, teasing her. Elena let in a sharp intake of breath when he left one of the softest lingering kisses at said spot and did her best to focus on the task before her, but it was proving to be much more difficult than she ever could've imagined as he continued to show her just how talented his mouth was.

"Why are you down here making human food that we don't even need when you could be upstairs lounging in our bed with me?" He asked lowly while pressing himself impossibly closer to her.

"This was supposed to be breakfast in bed." Elena replied softly, paying close attention to the food on the white hot stove. She was losing concentration with every passing moment that he was in close proximity to her. Elena's eyes were fluttering shut in pleasure as his lips began to leave a series of soft kisses, nibbles, and licks down the column of her neck.

"I can think of something I'd much rather eat right now," Damon murmured back into her skin huskily, causing a pleasant vibration to ripple across her hypersensitive skin. Damon continued his ministrations and added a soft suction to her pulse point at every pass, drawing a low moan from her throat.

"Damon…" Elena attempted to attract his attention away from her heated flesh.

"Mmm?" He hummed against her throat in acknowledgement.

"Pancakes… don't… burn…" Elena tried to think clearly through the haze of desire that had consumed her from the moment he stepped into the kitchen. Quicker than she could react, he dumped the pancakes in the trash and turned off the stove before proceeding to lift Elena onto the counter for easier access. Elena let out a weak protest, but was soon overwhelmed by each of the sensations that Damon was providing her with his skillful lips, strategically placed nibbles, and the swirls of his tongue against her skin.

"Now, how 'bout we skip straight to dessert?" Damon drawled at her wickedly as he stepped back to look her straight in the eyes, his own were darkening into a raging ocean blue as his hunger for her took over.

Wrapping both her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, Elena demanded breathlessly, " _Upstairs, now_ ," before attacking his lips with her own.

Those pancakes were forgotten before they even slammed the door.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert rolled his eyes as he watched his sister and Damon make a run for their room. They were so caught up in themselves that they failed to notice him when he'd walked downstairs groggily to see them all over each other against the kitchen counter. After hearing Elena's silent command, he swiftly made himself scarce by diving behind the couch in hopes that he wouldn't get seen. As much as he wanted to interrupt their moment, he didn't want to deal with Damon's revenge for preventing him from getting laid.

His stomach grumbled hungrily, prompting him to follow the delicious smell coming from the kitchen where his sister had been previously cooking breakfast. Usually he'd refuse to eat anything made by Elena because of what a disaster she was in the kitchen, but he witnessed a couple sessions between her and her former boyfriend, and she seemed to be doing much better.

Seeing the bowl filled with batter, he set to making himself breakfast while groaning in annoyance at the sounds of the two couples going at it upstairs. Being a hunter was great, but the heightened hearing could get annoying, _especially_ when it was his sister that he was hearing; a violent shudder rippled through Jeremy at the thought.

Dropping the finished chocolate chip pancakes on a plate, he tucked in ravenously, his hunger making itself known. After the first bite, Jeremy froze. Flavor exploded in his mouth, it was delicious.

 _Holy shit! Elena is so making breakfast from now on._

A buzzing in his pocket made him pause from inhaling his food to answer.

"Hello?" Jeremy answered, voice still a bit husky from sleep.

"Hey Jeremy." Bonnie's voice reverberated through the phone. The sound of his girlfriend's voice caused a large goofy grin to appear on his face.

"Hey Bon. What's up?" Jeremy plopped another bite of the syrupy goodness into his mouth contently.

"I'm planning on testing a new spell later on. Do you think you'd be up to helping me?" She asked curiously. Bonnie needed him there to make sure that she wouldn't take on more than she could handle. She knew how much he worried about her health when doing a new spell without him.

"Yeah, sure. What's the spell?" Jeremy quirked a brow, even though he knew she wouldn't see it. It was then that the front door of the Boarding House flew open, slamming against the wall, thoroughly gaining Jeremy's attention. He murmured to Bonnie that he'd call back in a minute before hanging up.

"Caroline?" Jeremy called to her. Caroline strutted into the room, searching the room for something unknown to him.

"Hey Jeremy. Is Elena here?" Caroline took a quick peek into the kitchen before making her way up the stairs to the second floor.

"Yeah, Caroline I w— "Jeremy stopped himself, a smirk growing on his face. _He_ personally didn't want to go up there to quiet down the couples upstairs, but that didn't mean someone else couldn't do it. Although, even if Jeremy wanted to stop her, he couldn't with her flashing around the house with her vampire speed. In a way, the vampire did this to herself because if she'd used her advanced senses then she would've clearly heard what was going on in the Salvatores' rooms.

The sound of a doorknob turning caused him to dig the fingers of his left hand into the table as he shoved another mouthful of pancake onto his tongue to muffle his laughter, afraid of alerting the oblivious blonde.

" _Oh my god!_ " Came the startled cry from Caroline. Her eyes were wide and her hand covered her mouth at the intimate scene before her after she had entered Damon's room. She stood frozen in the doorway, unable to look away from the erotically intertwined couple surrounded by silky black sheets and comforter.

Elena straddled Damon who sat in a sitting position in the middle of the bed with his legs straight out in front of him. Her hands fisted his raven hair as she devoured his mouth, muffling the moans that tried to escape. Damon's hands roamed her abdomen, caressing and gripping her waist each time Elena swiveled her hips enticingly into him.

At Caroline's outburst, both of them froze, snapping their heads to the side to see the frozen blonde in the doorway.

"S-Sorry!" Caroline squeaked, backing out of the room frantically. As she moved backwards, she bumped into a nightstand, dropping some things onto the floor. She apologized again after depositing the fallen items back onto the table before slamming the door behind her. Caroline was horrified. She wished she could bleach her eyes out after what she'd seen. She loved Elena like a sister and they told each other everything, but that didn't mean that she needed to see _that_ side of her; the side that squirmed beneath the sheets with the likes of Damon Salvatore.

Since Elena was _obviously_ busy, Caroline decided to get Stefan, her best guy friend, to take her mind off what she'd just witnessed.

Walking over to Stefan's room, she opened the door, ready to go shake him awake when she was left frozen once more. Later she'd berate herself for not learning her lesson the first time about barging into unsuspecting Salvatore's bedrooms while simultaneously trying to be rid of the unwanted mental images.

Stefan had a curly haired and nude brunette up against the wall besides the bed and thoroughly wrapped around him. His equally bare body pressed tightly to hers with his face buried into her jugular. The smell of blood was thick in the air as he drank from her. The woman threw her head back with pleasure, a groan bubbling from her throat, causing Caroline to finally get a glimpse of her face.

" _Katherine?!_ " Caroline yelped. Stefan's ministrations froze and his head turned to see her with the brunette's blood dribbling down his chin. Katherine's gaze swept over her and a scowl formed on her face at the interruption.

" _What?_ As you can see, _I'm_ _busy_ , Caroline." Katherine bit at the blonde, tightening her legs around Stefan's waist, causing his lips to part with want.

"Since when are you with Katherine?!" Caroline spat incredulously.

"It's a long story, Care." Stefan muttered distractedly. His gaze was planted firmly on the brunette in his arms.

"Is _everyone_ getting sexed up today?" Caroline yelled.

"Obviously not you, Barbie. I see you've still got that stick lodged far up your ass." The sarcastic voice of Damon came from behind her. Caroline spun around with a glare just in time to see Elena smack Damon on the back of his head at his goading remark.

"Ouch." Damon narrowed his eyes down at her. "You'll pay for that later."

"Looking forward to it." Elena replied cheekily.

"What are you two even doing here?" Caroline shook her head in confusion.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Blondie, but we kind of live here." Damon quipped in retaliation, wrapping an arm around Elena's shoulders to pull her closer to him.

"I mean, weren't you two in the middle of something a couple minutes ago. I figured you two wouldn't be done until the late afternoon by the way you were going at it." Caroline explained a tad uncomfortably which only served to make Damon exude satisfaction.

"We _would_ , but apparently having your girlfriend's best friend walk in during hot sex is a total mood killer. Right Stef?" Damon shot his brother a pointed look with a smug grin on his face.

Stefan spluttered at being put on the spot, looking at Caroline with a mixture of embarrassment and horrification.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go…" Caroline sighed exasperatedly, taking a last gander around the room before exiting the house altogether.

"Care, sorry you had to s— "

"No, don't even mention it Lena. I'm still trying to white out that memory from my brain. You guys can go finish whatever, _I need a day_." And without further ado, Caroline left the Boarding House with a slam of the front door. The last thing she heard was the sound of Jeremy Gilbert howling behind her, from the floor of the parlor, at her misfortune.


	2. Blondie's Revenge

Hey everyone! I wanted to say thank you to anyone who favorited and/or followed my story. I really appreciated it; it helps me know if I'm any good at this whole writing stories process. Anyways, enough of my rambling, this brilliant idea was requested by **Chooch77** , hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries. (But I do own a pillow)

* * *

Caroline walked determinedly into the Mystic Grill, scanning through the crowds of patrons for a head of thick curly ringlets. She spotted Matt serving a happy couple with smiles decorating their faces, and a group of people in front of the bar chatting drunkenly. In the far corner of the establishment, the young vampire spotted the curly haired brunette nursing a drink with an irritated scowl marring her face. As Caroline approached the elder vampire, the brunette looked up at her and waved her forward impatiently with a flick of her wrist.

"What do you want." Katherine set her drink on the table and crossed her arms across her chest with a mixture of exasperation and boredom on her face.

"Your help." Caroline stated simply. The brunette quirked a brow at her in question. Caroline sat down in the booth opposite to Katherine and grabbed the elder vampire's drink to take a swig. Liquid fire slithered down her throat, and Caroline choked at the burning sensation. Vervain. An amused smirk settled on Katherine's face as she snatched her glass back—as if to say, _that's what you get for trying to take my drink_. Caroline sent a glare toward Katherine, who arrogantly gulped the rest of her drink down like a pro, sans choking.

"How do you do that?!" Caroline rasped. Her throat was still slowly healing from the effects of the vervain.

"Decades of practice." Katherine stated, and sunk back into the leather seat as her gaze wandered around the room. Elena's blue eyed ex was throwing skeptical glances towards the two of them, which Katherine found mildly amusing; she wouldn't harm the annoying blonde—as much as she wanted to—since Stefan wouldn't be very happy with her if she did. A couple young teenagers were making out in the corner, creating quite the spectacle. One of the waiters had to come over to break them up and sent them out of the restaurant. Slim fingers snapped in front of Katherine's face, blocking her view of her surroundings.

"Would you pay attention." Caroline hissed, retracting her arm back to her side. Before she even made it halfway, sharp nails dug into her forearm.

"Don't tell me what to do, blondie." Katherine retorted coldly. " _You're_ the one who interrupted _my_ date with Stefan. It's thanks to him that I even showed up in the first place."

"Look," Caroline began," Jeremy's the reason I interrupted you and Stefan a couple days ago. Now, I want revenge, and I want you to help me."

"And why should I help you?" Katherine drawled.

"It'll be entertaining?" Caroline's voice raised in question. Katherine only looked down at her nails disinterestedly.

"I'll owe you one." She offered finally. Katherine thought about the blonde's proposal and eyed her critically.

"Anything?" The brunette responded mischievously, a wicked gleam present in her eye. Caroline shuddered at what that look could mean, and was starting to regret her offer, but in order for Caroline's plan to work, she needed Katherine to be on board.

"Yes, anything." Caroline conceded.

"Deal. Now tell me this plan of yours." Katherine ordered.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert lay underneath the shade of a large tree as the sun beat down harshly on the pedestrians mingling in the park. He'd just finished a forty-minute run, and sweat glistened off the bare tan skin of his chest as it rose and fell rapidly with every gulp of the fresh air. It took a couple minutes for his breathing to slow down, and when it did, he sat up slowly, taking in his surroundings. A couple pushing a stroller rolled by to his left, chatting excitingly to one another. A couple of giggling teenage girls walked by him, trying to be discreet as they checked out the hard muscles that were left on display. Like the good boyfriend he was, he ignored them, thinking about the gorgeous witch he was going out with currently. Bonnie could definitely scare him too, when she used that trick of hers that had vampires falling to the floor, clutching their heads in pain. If that couldn't scare anyone, he didn't know what would. A vibration in his pocket drew his attention away from his inner ramblings.

"Hey Elena, what's up?" Jeremy greeted his sister, a fond grin edging at the corner of his mouth.

"Hi Jer. A couple of us need you here at the Boarding House right now. I can't exactly explain this over the phone, so could you come here within the hour?" Elena asked.

"Sure. I'll be there in a half an hour, 'kay?" He replied.

"Great, see ya soon." Elena responded cheerily, and hung up after exchanging their goodbyes. Jeremy tucked the phone into his jeans, stretching his muscles before getting up from his position on the ground.

The jog to the car took him through the park, and seemed shorter on the way back. Once he eyed his truck, he jumped into the driver's side, and jammed the key into the ignition. After letting a group of kids pass behind him, he backed out and drove to the Boarding House. The trip was silent, and he kept getting weird vibes as he was on his way over. Finally arriving at the Salvatore brothers' enormous house, Jeremy sauntered up the front steps after locking the car, and entered the house without knocking or announcing his presence. Whistling to himself, and glancing down to his watch, he determined that he was a couple minutes early. That would explain the lack of people, or anyone really. Feeling parched from his run, Jeremy walked to the fridge, pulling out a beer for himself.

 _Creak._

Jeremy's head snapped curiously towards the stairs. Someone was here.

"Elena?" He called out quietly, knowing that she'd be able to hear it with her vampiric hearing. When he got no reply, he shifted uneasily and became more cautious with his every step, not wanting to alert the intruder of his location. Jeremy walked up the daunting stairs, being careful to avoid the squeaky planks as he went. Just as he was to take the final step to get him on the second floor, he lost his balance, and went toppling down the stairs, his beer bottle shattering at the foot of the stairs, spilling its contents on the hardwood flooring with a loud _crash_.

A muffled, "What was that?" echoed from the above floor, and he could hear footsteps growing closer to him.

"Jeremy!" Elena yelped as she secured a robe around herself, cheeks flushed and hair in a tangled mess atop her head. Clad in bare feet, Elena bolted down the stairs at the sight of him sprawled dazed across the floor. Immediately after she reached him, her hands cupped his cheeks, tilting his head at different angles to catch a glimpse of any injury.

"I'm fine." Jeremy grumbled, slightly humiliated that he fell. Elena ignored him, continuing her search, and deemed him fine when she saw an already fading bruise atop his head due to his hunter healing abilities. "What did you need to discuss with me?"

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, confused.

"You know, when you called me a half hour ago asking me to come here so that we could talk." Jeremy responded, wondering how she could so quickly forget their conversation. Especially after _she'd_ been the one to ask him to show up here.

"Jer…I never called you." Elena said slowly.

"Yeah, you did." Jeremy said. He recalled their earlier exchange, remembering her familiar voice infiltrating his phone, and the caller ID.

Realization shown in Elena's eyes. "Jer, are you sure it was _me_ you were talking to, or _Katherine_?"

"Oh… _Oh_!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Why would Katherine want to lure me here, though?"

"I don't know…" Elena trailed off, staring thoughtfully in space. Shaking her head, Elena looked to her brother. "Ice cream and then Bonnie's?" Elena asked.

"Let's go," Jeremy said immediately, and snatched the keys out of her hands.

"Hey, give those back!" Elena laughed.

"You'll have to catch me," He called by the front door with a wide grin. Elena smiled determinedly and raced after him.

* * *

"Told you I should've just pranced naked in front of him." Katherine spoke, amused. "It would've scarred him all the same as your plan would've."

Caroline let out a huff and glared at her. "How'd you know it was going to fail?"

Katherine raised a brow, "You're too soft to be devious, Barbie. And you're not _me_. Besides, the simpler the plan, the easier it is to carry out, and yours was _far_ too complicated for _you_ to complete successfully." She paused and added as an afterthought with a roll of her eyes, "Besides, what kind of plan was _that_? Your whole plan revolved around giving the little Gilbert a taste of his own medicine, and that completely backfired when he fell down the stairs."

Caroline scoffed and mumbled moodily as she stared off into space. Katherine managed to catch the end of her rant, "—not too soft…"

" _Please_ , you're soft. You can't even be a proper vampire correctly! Normal vampires feed from the vein, and you don't even do _that_." Katherine rolled her eyes. Fresh human blood was the best, and she knew that Caroline needed to get over her aversion to hurting people, it was only just a matter of time before she slipped up and hurt someone again.

"I'm a perfectly functioning vampire, thank you very much." Caroline fumed with a pout in place. "Just because I don't want to hurt people, doesn't mean that I'm failing at vampirism."

"Yeah, whatever." Katherine said disbelievingly, condescending look firmly in place, as she crossed her arms carelessly across her chest. Caroline gave up, knowing that neither of them would be getting anywhere with them talking in circles to one another.

A French fry from a neighboring table flung across the empty space, right into Katherine's face. An angry vein throbbed in her temple for just a second, betraying the cool mask of calm that slipped onto her face. She stood smoothly from the booth and caught sight of the guilty party looking anywhere but at her as they chuckled humorously underneath their breaths.

"Katherine, just leave them alone." Caroline hissed. Katherine ignored her, and strode up to the table of rambunctious high school students.

"Who did it." Katherine ordered. All hands pointed to an anxious looking fair-haired guy who grew more terrified with every passing minute as he caught the deadly look on her face. She smiled charmingly at his companions and looked them each in the eye.

"Do you mind if I borrow your friend here for a second?" She asked them sweetly. Katherine got dumbstruck nods in response, and she turned to the French fry thrower, looking him in the eyes, and continued in that sweet tone, "Follow me."

He followed mutely, compelled to do as she asked as she dragged him out to the alley, turning to give Caroline a beckoning look as she went. Caroline was hesitant at first, but willingly complied to the silent command. Once sure that they had no prying eyes, Katherine turned to the teenager.

"You chose a bad day to get on my nerves, kid. Stay still, and don't make a sound." She compelled. "Now Caroline, _this_ is how you feed." Without a trace of hesitancy, Katherine dug her fangs expertly into the warm flesh at the base of his neck, which would be easily concealable later. She took a couple pulls of the rich liquid before drawing back, letting a couple drops trail down her bottom lip as she looked up at the struggling blonde.

"Don't resist it, Caroline. It's only your nature." Katherine purred. "Just a taste."

Cracks appeared in Caroline's self-control. She _wanted_ it, badly—too badly—and she was swiftly losing the will to resist. It would be so easy to lick the growing trail of blood at the base of this boy's neck, wipe his memory, and be done with it, but it went against so many of her morals. What would her mom think of her if she could see her now?

Katherine's words echoed in her ears. _Don't resist, it's your nature…taste._

Warm fingers found the back of her neck, guiding her to the crimson fountain, beckoning her closer to her growing desire. Taking a breath was her mistake. She was only a couple inches from the open wound, allowing a strong whiff of what lay before her to enter her system, breaking any semblance of control she had left. Veins uprooted beneath her eyes, and her gums throbbed wantonly as her fangs sprung free of their confinement. Fangs sunk into flesh, and she drew in the aphrodisiac by the mouthful greedily. A soothing voice, like a low hum, filtered through her senses, but she couldn't focus on the words, only the feel of fresh blood flowing into her system. It sounded like her name and some other nonsense was being said. Caroline strained to hear it, and succeeded a couple mouthfuls of blood later.

"—concentrate. Listen to his heartbeat. Is it slowing? That's when you know to stop, Caroline. _Listen_." The voice ordered from beside her, and she complied, listening to the sputtering of the human heart under her.

 _Ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum._

She continued to drink.

 _Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum. Ba-bum._

She didn't want to stop, but basic instinct told her that she needed to stop, and soon.

 _Ba-bum… Ba-bum… Ba-bum… Ba-bum…_

Caroline pulled back contently. It was tough, but she did it. For the first time in a while, she was fully sated, no cravings present, and she felt glorious. Power thundered through her body abundantly.

"Feels good, doesn't it." Katherine said, nodding her head at her. "Now, erase."

Caroline turned to the teenage boy, who stared at them with glassy, unseeing eyes. She looked deep within his eyes and spoke with confidence and authority, "You will forget what just happened, and if any of your friends asked, you are to tell them that you were yelled at and nothing more." He repeated her words back to her monotonously, and after she healed the bite with her blood, he stumbled back inside.

"I see I managed to take your mind off the whole Jeremy situation." Katherine reminded her with a smirk. At his name, a tirade of anger pooled in her gut, and her jaw clenched at the reminder.

"I haven't forgotten; I was just distracted." Caroline growled, shooting her one last glance before she stormed off, Katherine still staring after her in amusement.

All Caroline heard in return was a, "Later, Blondie," and a _whoosh_ before she was gone.

* * *

"Jer, I'll handle it, you just wait while I go get some answers." Elena argued. "I'll fill you in as soon as I know what's going on." Elena hung up before her brother could get in another word. Exiting her car, she entered the Boarding House in search of Katherine. It wasn't long before she found her with the help of her super hearing.

"Katherine," Elena greeted. Her doppelganger looked up from her book to raise an eyebrow at the younger girl.

"Elena," Katherine mimicked, prompting her to continue.

"Why'd you call my brother pretending to be me?" Elena questioned bluntly.

"And the reason you're here comes out," Katherine smirked. She closed her book, and set it on the table.

"Well?" Elena glanced at her curiously and sat across from the curly haired brunette.

"Caroline needed a favor," She replied simply.

"And you did this favor?" Elena said incredulously. If Katherine had the opportunity to get something from someone—even the simplest of things—she took it without hesitation.

"Not without a small price," Katherine snorted. She didn't _do_ charity. It just wasn't in her nature. "Look, Caroline said she needed help on getting a little revenge on little Gilbert. Once she offered me a favor, I agreed." Elena nodded as she processed this information. Caroline willingly offering _Katherine_ a favor? Yeah, not a good idea on her part. Who knows what the brunette would ask of her. Elena quickly shot a text to Jeremy, briefly explaining the situation. Elena stood, glancing around at the many bookshelves in the Salvatore library. Deciding randomly, she plucked one off the shelf, resumed her seating, and started on the book. Katherine stared at her for a while, and then picked up her own book. They ignored the sounds coming from Jeremy and Bonnie as they entered the house.

It was a couple hours later when they heard Caroline's entrance into the Boarding House.

* * *

Caroline was furious that her master plan had failed, and was more than a little humiliated that the younger hunter had bested her. Angrily storming into the Boarding house, she made a beeline for the blood bags. By the way things were going, she was going to need them. Seeing Damon's bourbon on the counter she took that too, not caring that it would piss him off later; Caroline just couldn't care less at the moment.

A muffled moan from upstairs caused her to roll her eyes. She wasn't going to make that same mistake a third time. Looking down at the alcohol and the blood, she experimentally poured the warm crimson liquid into the glass of bourbon and took a cautious sip.

A pleasant hum vibrated through her. Caroline was definitely going to have to make this again; it was pretty good. The moan echoing from upstairs repeated, yet on a much louder scale, and it was only then did she realize who it was coming from; none other than Jeremy Gilbert. Oh _hell_ _no_. He was _so_ not allowed to get laid when he ruined her perfectly good shot at revenge. A thought struck her. _Did Elena leave them here the last time we played?_ Caroline hoped she did because she was going to need one of them now. Silently making her way into the Boarding House's large storage room, Caroline scanned the multitude of items, searching for her weapon of choice.

"Aha!" Caroline whispered victoriously. Grabbing her item, she stormed towards the noises coming from Jeremy's room. As she went, she kept alert, checking to see if the occupied couple noticed her approach when she got in the near vicinity. Luck was on her side, for she wasn't caught, the sounds of skin against skin never paused. Caroline waited briefly outside the door for one last confirmation before silently opening the door.

On the bed, Jeremy and Bonnie were kissing heatedly, Jeremy hovering above her as he drove into her eagerly. Bonnie's hands were locked around his neck for dear life, occasionally digging her nails into the back of his neck when he hit a particularly good spot. For a second, Caroline felt bad for what she was about to do to Bonnie, but thoughts of what Jeremy did earlier make her push the guilt aside. Lifting up the weapon, Caroline took aim, locking on her target, before shooting.

A long and forceful jet stream of ice cold water erupted from the gun, spraying all over the back of Jeremy Gilbert, who froze mid-thrust upon the impact. A startled yelp escaped him, and he whipped around to face her.

"Caroline, what the _hell_ are you doing?!" Jeremy gasped angrily, looking from the triumphant blonde to the horrified witch underneath him. Caroline smirked giddily at the look on his face. Droplets of the freezing liquid rolled down his spine, making their way down his body to sink into the sheets and mattress. Miraculously, Bonnie seemed to be spared of the initial attack, only having a couple drops landing onto her heated skin.

Caroline's smirk grew, ignoring their present nudity and replied, "Just doing what I do best."

"Why?" He spluttered.

"Because you're a dick." She responded simply. "And you ruined my revenge, _duh_."

Jeremy clenched his jaw, still horribly aroused, and frustrated with the interruption. Is this how Damon and Stefan felt when Caroline dropped by their rooms while they were in compromising positions? _Fuck, this sucks,_ Jeremy thought to himself. _Note to self, buy vampire proof doors. No, scratch that—buy_ Caroline _proof doors._

"This means war, Forbes." Jeremy muttered through clenched teeth, knowing she could hear it.

"My weapons are already drawn, Little Gilbert." Caroline shot him once more for emphasis. Afternoon light filtered between the curtains, dancing across the surface of the stream of water. A mirage of colors sprinkled over the walls around the room for a couple seconds, catching Caroline's eyes.

Jeremy let out a growl, " _Leave_ , Caroline."

Knowing she still had more than half the tank full, Caroline shot him again, a feeling of satisfaction flowing through her. White hot fury burned through his veins, but he tensed his muscles to remain frozen in place. Jeremy wanted more than anything to get up, snatch the water gun away from her, and fire it back at her, but if he did that then Bonnie would get in the crossfire. Jeremy didn't want that to happen.

"Not until you apologize." Caroline demanded, eyes narrowing at him defiantly.

"No. Why should I apologize for defending myself?" Jeremy scoffed. Caroline shot him again, prompting an annoyed hiss from him.

Caroline snorted, "Apologize for not _warning_ me that Elena and Damon were going at it upstairs before I barged in on them."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "If you had just used that handy super hearing of yours, then you would've known." Another long stream hit him causing his breath to hitch.

"Apologize."

"No." Another shot was fired at him.

"Apologize."

"Again, no." Caroline squirt him again.

" _Apologize._ "

" _No_." Caroline walked over to him. As she went, she unscrewed the tank connected to the gun, noticing it still had a descent amount of water left in it. Once standing over Jeremy, Caroline tilted the container over his hovered body, in position to dump every last drop onto him.

"Apologize now, or the rest of this container goes all over you." She threatened. Moments passed without an answer from him. Caroline slanted the container further, allowing a small pool to spill onto him. Bonnie's eyes pleaded with him to comply with her best friend's demands.

"Okay, _okay_. I'm sorry I didn't warn you that Damon and my sister were going at it when you came over." Jeremy caved, noticing the relief in Bonnie's eyes as she looked up at him.

"There ya go. Was that so hard?" Caroline commented brightly before pushing him off the bed and continuing to dump everything on him anyway.

"Later, Gilbert. See ya Bon." Without further ado, Caroline strut out of the Salvatore Boarding House with a smirk in place that could rival the likes of Katherine Pierce, leaving a pissed off Jeremy Gilbert, with an embarrassed witch, and plotting his revenge.

* * *

Did you enjoy? Thanks again for all of you who have put alerts out on this story and those who have favorited it! Please review.


End file.
